The Great Hunts
The Great Hunts were a series of events around the globe between 16th and late 19th century which saw many of the worlds monster hunting organisations launching systematic attacks against supernatural communities in attempt to drive them to extinction. Driven by the decades of unstable coexistence humanity stuck first and managed to successfully exterminate many supernatural species and force the supernatural into hiding, where humanity would begin the gradual process of editing them from history. Causes/History The beginning of human and extra species rivalry stretch back to the earliest days of the supernatural. The supernatural tendency to use its abilities to dominate, torment and even enslave humans left many humans with a strong dislike of the supernatural. This lead to humans pushing the supernatural out of their communities due to their poor treatment, and spilled over into hostility soon after. One such tipping point is often credited with the murder of Julius Caser who was a human who was murdered by the mostly Werewolf senate: while it had not been for racial reasons his death sparked a long bloody reformation of the Roman Empire, and removing the Lycan dominated senate from power. Following events like this humans and the supernatural would often split apart with the supernatural prefer nature to the human cities and towns, and to keep the peace varying groups like The Order of St. Arthur were formed to keep the peace. Yet this would soon break down. Like most things the cause of the Great Hunts was not exclusively due to human malice. Indeed prior to the great hunts varying supernatural creatures used their enhanced gifts to abuse humanity as a 'lesser species' and various kingdoms and hidden groups would manipulate human affairs both for their own ends. On the other hand human expansion and explosion in population often lead to them to invade sites or locations that were sacred or even homes of the supernatural angering them. Moreover the choice of the supernatural to exclude themselves from humanity, believing they were superior and humanity would hold them back allowed humans to surpass them in technology, and them dismissive and condensing attitude contributed strongly to humans desire to take up arms: especially as some supernatural had begun to take up hunting humans and wiping out human communities 'to cull their numbers.' There was no one cause that sparked the Great Hunts, but rather growing tensions finally spilled over by the 16th and 17th century with varying human organisations attacking the supernatural and formalising hunting as a legitimate concept. While Hunters had existed prior to this, the varying human groups knowing their was strength in numbers, banded together and shred knowledge, allowing them a level of communication the supernatural lacked. In addition the supernatural was incredibly fragmented, with the varying extra species often disliking and even warring with one another: a notable example being the Werewolves and Vampires. This division was exploited by the hunters who could strike at the isolated communities who in their pride clearly marked their territory. As such the supernatural was picked off one by one, some groups being ignorant of the fact they were being systematically hunted due their disinterest in the outside world. Impact The impact of The Great Hunts was the near extermination of the Supernatural from the whole planet and its editing from history. Many great supernatural communities were destroyed as a result of these bloody purges, and many species like the Elementals were driven to extinction by humanity. Moreover thousands years of history was lost in the fighting, with whole separate civilisation being wiped out, notably the Werewolf culture, which was obliterated as they went into hiding, while their rivals the Vampires had to flee into seclusion. Moreover this purge cemented humanities place as the worlds dominate species, and guaranteed their dominance and forced most of the supernatural into hiding. This purge was so thorough that by the 19th and 20th century most humans believed that the Supernatural had only ever been rumours and myths: and with vested interest in this version of history varying hunter organisations made sure nothing arose to challenge this belief. Category:Events